Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 day 24: Teeth, Wildehopps
by nautiscarader
Summary: Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 day 24: Teeth, Wildehopps


Judy remembered exactly what was her first reaction to Nick's teeth like. Ever since he pretended to bite her in the museum during their heroic action, some very primal element in Judy's mind has awoken, though it took a while since she became fully aware of it. It wasn't until they started dating when Judy suddenly wanted to feel his fangs around her again, and the first time she had this thought, her brain sent a cold sweat of shame down her spine.

She has already struggled with *some* dirty thoughts about her closest friend and a co-worker, but this one was too specific. Kissing became problematic; every time Judy saw his teeth peeking out from his mouth, the same mental image of Nick jumping onto her, his eyes filled with vicious hunger haunted her, simultaneously pushing her towards him.

It didn't help that Nick was an excellent kisser. Unlike Judy, he had more than a bit of experience before, and it showed. Nick was able to put his snout at an exact angle to make Judy forget about any potential incompatibilities between their two species. And she had to add his tongue to the list of parts of his body that made her thoughts even more impure.

The tension between them was building for quite some time, and even when the two landed in bed together, Judy hesitated to tell Nick about her kink. But at one point, the thoughts of being ravaged by a fox got over her when Nick was advancing gently on her, causing her to break the silence.

\- Nick... Nick! - she suddenly cupped his snout and brought it to her lips - Nick... bite me!

\- W-What? - he stuttered, confusion dawning on his face that just a moment ago was between her legs. - Does me "eating" you isn't enough, fluff?

Judy groaned. This was another aspect of their relationship that only perpetuated her particular desire. When Nick would go down on her, his triangular snout would often engulf her crotch, so his tongue could dive even further down her hole, and every once in a while when his teeth would gently graze her skin and fur, giving her the same, if not more erotic pleasure.

\- No, not there, you silly fox...

She grabbed his shoulders and guided him to hers, closing her arms around his back.

\- Here... - she cooed - When you'll be inside me...

\- Like this?

Nick cautiously sneaked his arms underneath her, and lifted her petite body just enough so he could do as Judy pleased. He opened his jaw, and with some hesitation closed them gently around her shoulder. The effect was instantaneous. Judy let out a howling moan and her body shuddered, so much so that Nick was forced to retreat, fearing he might have caused her pain.

\- Judy?!

\- No, don't worry, that's alright, Nick. - she reassured him - That's exactly what I want.

Silence fell between them, and a giddy smile vanished from Judy's face when she spotted the consternation in Nick's eyes.

\- ...it's a bit weird, isn't it? - she grabbed and stroked her drooped ears, shying away from her lover's eyes.

\- Not more than a fox and and a rabbit being a thing. - he replied, grinning back.

Judy eagerly positioned herself, ready to accept Nick inside her, but to her surprise he retreated once more, sneaking between her legs.

\- And what about this place, Carrots, hm?

He asked, and let his hot breath make her fur on her thigh stand still. Judy took a quick breath, and when Nick carefully closed his jaw around it, the same mix of excitement rushed through her body, letting a deep moan escape her lips. She threw her head back, losing her stability, and once Nick's fingers begun fiddling with her wet opening, she was writhing, experiencing double portion of adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Nick nibbled on her, cautiously monitoring her breathing and sounds she made. He was already aware that he shouldn't be as bold with Judy as when he made love to other foxes or vixens, given the size discrepancies, but Judy's revelation gave him a whole new perspective on how far the two could go in bed.

\- Nick... Please...

He switched from her left to her right thigh, but before he could balance his rough caresses, her soft plea told him to move forward. He licked the places his teeth have grazed one last time, and continue his journey up, nuzzling his way through.

But the rabbit officer was too ravenous to wait for him. Judy grabbed him and pulled him towards her, locking her legs and arms around him, hastening his intrusion. She yelped when Nick buried himself inside her thanks to her pressure, wondering if he will comply to her kinky proposition.

Judy wouldn't be sure for another few, agonisingly long moments. As usual, Nick started slow, despite all the twitching of her legs, pushing him to hasten his moves. The sly smile on his face he tried to maintain, despite pleasure slowly building up in his groins was the best sign that he was in control.

\- Nick... make me... do me... please! - Judy huffed, having trouble verbalising her thoughts.

It seemed however, that Nick knew exactly what she had in mind, when he suddenly rammed himself in with much greater force, pinning her to the pillows, and even ripping one of them open with his claw.

\- Is... is this what you want? - he snarled, letting his growls vent through his clenched teeth.

\- Yes! - she yelped, accepting his fast, ruthless rutting.

Judy no longer saw the gentle face of her lover in front of her. The grimace on his triangular face, combined with his sounds and his fangs hanging just inches from her throat sent a powerful message to her subconscious: she was in trouble. But at the same time, she wanted to be. In one moment, Judy saw Nick for what she wanted him to be: a vicious predator ready to devour her. A mother of conflicts of stimuli hit her brain: she wanted to flee, run away, and yet, she wanted to submit herself fully, and experience more pleasure Nick was giving her. Ultimately, Judy lost the battle of her senses, closed her arms and legs around his torso, and cried his name, at the same time Nick did his final move, sinking his teeth into her shoulder.

And then, Judy felt something. She wasn't sure if it was pain or pleasure, but it spread through her body faster than any orgasm she has ever experienced, setting every cell of her on fire. Her own cries muffled the voice of her lover, and only once her tense body stopped trashing, she recognised some words spoken by her lover, and more importantly, the tone he spoke them with.

\- Judy? Judy! - Nick gasped - Please tell me you're alright...

\- What?

Judy opened her eyes, taking one deep breath after another. Nick was no longer moving inside her; instead, he just stared at her, propped on his arms, his face filled with consternation.

\- I'm... I'm fine, Nick... - she smiled, cupping his snout.

But as her paw drew nearer him, Nick sprung back from her, putting his own around his snout.

\- Nick, what's wrong? - Judy asked, pulling herself into a sitting position as well.

\- It's just... when I... er, when I bit you, I... - he shied away - I, I felt something sweet in my mouth, and...

Judy instinctively stretched her arm to the freshly inflamed place, and took a long look at her paw. A small, almost microscopical dot of blood stained the fur on one of her fingers.

\- Nick, that's... that's nothing, honey. I've had worse...

She got onto her knees, and reached her arm, wondering if Nick was going to avoid her tough again. But this time, he let her cup his face, and a moment later embraced her in a long, but gentle hug.

\- Sorry, Carrots. - he whispered - I thought I might have hurt you.

\- If you had, you'd be dead already. - she snickered.

She shuddered a bit, when Nick's mouth came in contact with the same place he bit, but she assured him at once it doesn't case her any pain by clutching his back, drawing his body closer to hers. Nick seemed to understand, and a moment later she felt his tongue lapping at said place, just to be sure.

\- You should've told me you enjoyed being bitten, Carrots. - Nick whispered, continuing his petting. - I could've prepared better...

\- Sorry, Nick. - she groaned, nesting in the fluff on his chest, his remedy bringing much needed soothing feeling to her body - That won't happen again.

\- Still, not disclosing a kink to your partner is a class 2 couple codex violation, officer. - he spoke confidently, waiting for Judy to break out of her comfortable position and stare in disbelief at him. - I believe the punishment is one sexual act of my choosing, and let's just say that you left me hanging with your inexplicably powerful orgasm...

He raised his brow, his one quick glance downwards directing Judy's attention to his cock, which after the long caresses session became fully hard again after Nick had to retreat when her sudden spasms almost killed his mood.

\- Nick Wilde, if you keep making up laws, I might use your own weapon on you... - she responded, dropping to her knees and closing her mouth around his glistening, spear-shaped head, letting the very edge of her teeth graze his skin for just a split of second, guaranteeing that her boyfriend would behave.


End file.
